OS Une Immortelle
by Hawkeen
Summary: Et s'il avait prit cet appel, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?


**OS – Une _Immortelle_**

Il se réveillait doucement. Le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone venant l'extirper de sa belle et courte nuit. Il était rentré tard hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin.  
Il leva légèrement la tête, regarda son téléphone portable danser sur sa table de nuit. Il était bien trop épuisé pour tendre le bras et répondre. _« Et si c'était Beckett ? »_Pensa-til.

Ils venaient à peine de se quitter.  
Il venait à peine de la raccompagner chez elle.

C'était officiel, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. A cette idée il décocha un petit sourire furtif. Puis il replongea sa tête dans son oreiller tout en ronchonnant.  
Avant même qu'il puisse gouter une nouvelle fois au doux pays des rêves, voilà que son téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. Par réflexe, il compressa un peu plus son oreiller sur sa tête. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce téléphone sonner. Il ne pensait qu'à dormir.

_ « Laissez-moi tranquille… »_

La sonnerie finit par s'arrêter. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas décroché ? Il aurait dû… Si seulement il l'avait fait…_

Quelques heures plus tard, son téléphone portable reprit une danse qui l'extirpa du sommeil qui l'avait gagné. Il ronchonna de plus belle tout en maudissant son cher et tendre Iphone.

_« Laissez un message… »_ marmonna-t-il.

A contre cœur, il se retourna, sortit la tête du dessous de son oreiller et avec son bras droit, il chercha son Iphone. Il l'entendit tomber sur la moquette. Il ronchonna et il finit par le saisir. Il avait deux messages. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et écouta le premier.  
Il cru entendre deux personnes parler, l'une d'elle était une voix qu'il côtoyait tout les jours, il le savait, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Il sentit de la peur.

_Et elle avait une bonne raison de l'être…_

L'autre voix lui disait quelque chose, comme si la personne qu'il entendait surgissait de son passé…

Un passé qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.  
Un passé qu'il aurait préférer oublier.

Soudain, il sursauta, le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre venait de lui glacer le sang…  
Il pensait être encore en train de rêver. Ou tout simplement, il croyait ne pas être assez réveillé pour comprendre correctement ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Il l'écouta encore en se concentrant un peu plus…  
Il sursauta une nouvelle fois. Là, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le son à la fin du message était bien un coup de feu.

Il se leva brusquement de son lit. Enfila un jean, une chemise, mit ses chaussures puis il attrapa sa veste au passage.  
Il n'avait jamais quitté son appartement aussi vite. Aussi soudainement et surtout avec la peur au ventre. Cette même peur qui vous paralyse sur place et qui finit par se transformer en culpabilité au fit du temps. Un jour où l'autre, soit cela finit par vous tuer, soit vous apprenez à vivre avec.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. En arrivant en bas, il bouscula même un homme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser.  
Il sortit de son immeuble.  
En arrivant sur le trottoir il regarda rapidement de gauche à droite, cherchant un taxi. Il n'avait pas le droit d'attendre qu'il y en a un qui passe devant chez lui. Il se mit à courir priant dans son fort intérieur que la neige gelé ne le fasse pas chuter. Il perdrait ainsi de précieuses secondes.

_Il l'ignorait encore, mais il était déjà trop tard._

L'espoir qui brulait, d'une timide flamme dans son cœur, lui permettait de garder la tête au dessus de l'eau. Cela lui donnait des ailes. Lui donnait l'envie de courir encore plus vite. Mais l'espoir vous donne simplement une mince illusion d'une réalité que vous tentez de masquer à vous-même. Vous pensez ainsi vous protéger, à tort, d'un évènement qui, vous le savez, vous changera à vie…

Quand il arriva au niveau d'un carrefour, il balaya de son regard les avenues, à la recherche d'un taxi. C'est toujours quand vous en avez besoin d'un que vous n'en voyez pas.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, il en aperçu un caché dans la rue, attentant que son feu devienne vert.  
L'écrivain devait traverser la circulation. Même si ce n'était pas à lui de passer, il se refusait de patienter plus longtemps. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait pas à lui cette fois-ci, mais à elle.

Il s'approcha des badauds qui attendaient patiemment leur tour pour traverser. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre une seconde de plus. Il s'élança bousculant une jeune femme pour pouvoir passer et traverser la route. Le coup de feu qu'il avait entendu retentissait encore en lui, faisant corps avec les battements de son cœur… Au beau milieu de l'avenue il tenta d'éviter les véhicules, mais avec cette neige ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Une Chevrolet Camaro le percuta au niveau du genou. L'écrivain s'écrasa sur le capot, percuta avec son dos le pare-brise qui se fissura et il retomba au niveau du pneu avant.

Le conducteur pila faisant déraper les pneus sur la neige.

L'occupant de la voiture descendit rapidement, affolé d'avoir renversé quelqu'un.  
Il aida sa 'victime' à se redresser tout en répétant : _« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_  
Castle ne prêtait même pas attention à lui ni même aux quelques témoins qui étaient encore sous le choc, d'avoir assisté à un accident.

Le temps qu'il se relève et retrouve ses esprits, le taxi avait disparu.

- « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

L'homme regardait l'écrivain qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

- « Monsieur ? »

Il regarda ensuite sa jambe. Son jean était déchiré, et du sang commençait à le tâcher.

- « Vous êtes blessé ! Laissez moi vous conduire à l'hôpital, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

_« Conduire… »_ Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. « Oui, il pourrait tout à fait m'aider. »  
Le regard de l'écrivain se porta sur l'homme.

- « Oui vous pouvez m'aider. Il faut absolument que je me rende quelque part. »

L'homme acquiesça, il retourna dans son véhicule. Castle contourna la voiture tout en boitant et en serrant les dents pour masquer la douleur. Il prit place sur le siège passager. Il lui donna l'adresse de Beckett.

En s'approchant du domicile de Beckett, la circulation se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués. Les voitures n'avançaient plus. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes de marche. Il irait bien plus vite à pied. L'écrivain perdit patience, il remercia son 'chauffeur' puis il sortit de la voiture. Sa jambe gauche le faisait souffrir, il n'arrivait même pas à poser complètement son pied à terre. Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de cet appartement en boitant et en s'appuyant sur tout ce qui croisait son chemin.

Son regard se perdit dans la lumière des gyrophares qui avaient encerclés le quartier et qui se reflétait dans la neige. Il arriva au niveau du cordon de police. Il souleva ce dernier et s'apprêta à s'approcher quand il sentit la main d'un officier de police en uniforme se poser sur son torse. L'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa route.

- « Monsieur, je suis désolé. Vous ne pouvez pas passer. C'est une scène de crime. »

'Crime' résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho perpétuel et infini.

_C'était déjà trop tard… Il devait se préparer au pire ne serait-ce que pour se protéger, ne pas espérer pour rien… Mais comment penser au pire à partir du moment ou vous n'avez plus que l'espoir ?_

Il était perdu, il tremblait, il souffrait. La douleur physique cédant doucement mais surement sa place à la douleur psychologique.

Il regarda l'officier de police, l'air hagard.

- « Monsieur vous-êtes blessé ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Monsieur ? »

L'officier posa son autre main sur son épaule.

- « Je dois passer. Laissez-moi passer. » marmonna l'écrivain. Sa voix étranglée par la crainte de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans cet appartement.

Mais il devait savoir… Il en avait besoin. Tuer l'espoir pour pouvoir avancer et se reconstruire…

Castle tenta de forcer le passage, mais le policier l'en empêcha.

Il ne s'en fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve la tête sur le capot d'une voiture de police avec les deux mains dans le dos. Alors qu'il allait se retrouver avec les menottes, il entendit au loin : _« Laisse le passer. »_  
L'écrivain se redressa surprit par le ton méprisant venant d'un autre officier de police, qui l'avait sans doute reconnu.

L'écrivain entra finalement dans l'immeuble. Les regards qui se portaient sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait épier, comme si ce qui avait pu se passer 'là-haut' était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne. Il monta difficilement les escaliers, s'appuyant farouchement sur la rambarde et accompagnant chacun de ses pas en grimaçant.  
En arrivant enfin en vue de l'appartement 203, il remarqua un homme en uniforme se tenant près de la porte. Il semblait tendu, partagé entre une once de colère et de tristesse… Castle avait déjà vu ce regard… Il avait appris à le reconnaitre depuis qu'il côtoyait des flics. C'était le regard que peut faire un policier quand l'un des leurs venait de se faire tuer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu plus, ses muscles se crispèrent et ses jambes refusèrent de faire un pas de plus. Il prit de grande inspiration et expiration, ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se calmer.

Alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés, un bruit retenu son attention. Il cru entendre quelqu'un pleurer… Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus et il eu confirmation, c'était bien des pleures…

Il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à se retrouver sur le palier. L'appartement était dans un sale état. Quelqu'un s'était battu. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le salon en portant son regard sur l'équipe scientifique qui relevait des indices.

Quand il trouva la source des pleures, son cœur s'arrêta.

_Il aurait dû comprendre à cet instant, arrêté d'espérer et enfin se préparer au pire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, personne ne peut résister à la chaleur que peut dégager l'espoir. Et alors que vous pensez que tout ira bien, cela commence à vous consumer de l'intérieur…_

C'était le père de Beckett. Il était assis sur une chaise, sa tête dans ses mains ensanglantées.  
Castle cru un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté, il ne respirait plus… Que le temps s'était figé. Il chercha Kate du regard mais en vain. Avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Jim baissa ses mains, regarda dans sa direction. Et la tristesse qu'il ressentait se changea en colère. Il se redressa tellement vite que la chaise sur laquelle il était tomba à la renverse. Il fonça sur l'écrivain qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Le coup de point que venait de lui asséner Jim le cloua au sol. Il lui attrapa ensuite le col pour le forcer à se relever et le plaqua contre le mur violemment. Réveillant par la même occasion cette douleur au genou.

- « C'est de votre faute si elle est morte ! »

Surprit il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre. Il allait encore se prendre un autre coup de poing quand Esposito, aidé de Ryan, l'en empêchèrent.

- « Vous avez tué ma fille ! » Lança Jim. « Vous l'avez tué ! Ma petite Katie… » Accablé par la douleur et la tristesse il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol.

_'tué ma fille...'_ Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et pourtant…

Si seulement elle avait accepté qu'il reste chez elle cette nuit là… Il aurait dû la convaincre, se montrer plus déterminé. Il aurait dû lui dire cette nuit là ce qu'il éprouvait à chaque seconde qu'il portait son regard sur elle. Mais il n'avait pas osé, encore une fois…

Si seulement il avait insisté un peu plus… Il aurait dû refuser quand elle lui a demandé gentiment de rentrer chez lui. Quand il l'a vu, son bras posé sur la porte ouverte, qu'elle lui a sourit et qu'elle le lui a demandé…Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refusé ? Glisser son pied entre la porte et le mur pour l'empêcher de fermer cette porte.

Si seulement il n'avait pas abrité sa tête sous son oreiller… Il aurait dû décrocher ce foutu téléphone. Il aurait pu changer le cours de cette nuit là. Il aurait pu la sauver elle. Il aurait dû être là pour elle.

Si seulement…

_Avec les 'si', on refait le monde…_

L'écrivain n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du père de Beckett. Il s'imaginait être sa place sans pouvoir la prendre. Personne ne peut le prétendre tant qu'il ne l'a pas vécu…

Il aurait voulu poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il compatissait, mais c'était de sa faute. Il le lui avait dit.

Il n'avait pas la force de regarder Ryan et Esposito dans les yeux. Ils devaient aussi penser que c'était de sa faute…

Il entendit un brancard se rapprocher, quand il se retourna il vit Lanie qui tenait la main de ce corps sans vie. _« Vous l'avez tué ! »_ Cette phrase vint se rappeler à lui quand il vit, Beckett, allongée… Elle avait du sang sur son visage, son cou, ses mains… Son chemisier blanc avait revêtu une couleur sang. Il sentit son cœur se pincer, ses jambes le lâcher. Il s'approcha difficilement d'elle. Il boitait encore.

_Vous l'avez tué… C'est votre faute…_

Il entendait encore ces mots se répercuter dans sa tête. Il sentit une main se poser sur un sienne. C'était Lanie.

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Castle. »

Il commençait à craquer, les larmes envahissaient ses yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir plus longtemps. Il regarda timidement la légiste, elle aussi avait versé des larmes :

- « Non, il a raison. C'est de ma faute. » Il prit la main de Beckett et la serra contre lui. « Je l'ai tué, j'aurais du être là, elle m'avait appelé et je n'ai pas répondu. J'aurais pu la sauver… J'aurais du être là. »

Peu importe ce que Lanie pourrait lui dire, aucun mots ne pourraient enlever ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment : la culpabilité.

Il posa sa main droite sur ce visage d'ange et il s'aida de l'autre pour rester debout. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir lui chuchoter de vaine excuses : _« Je suis tellement désolé, Kate. »_

C'est alors qu'il sentit comme un vertige, il se redressa. Il commença à perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Un voile blanc s'installa devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de partir en arrière. Il sentit quelqu'un ralentir sa chute puis, plus rien…

- « Papa ? »

La voix de sa fille l'extirpa de ses pensées.

- « Papa, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il se tenait debout, sa fille blottit contre lui. Le soleil venant caresser son visage.  
Il se demandait comment il était arrivé là…

- « Papa ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de sa fille.

- « Tu peux me laisser quelques minutes avec elle ? » Dit-il la voix enrouée.  
- « Bien sur. »

Il l'enlaça. Puis elle le laissa seul avec Kate.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Cherchant les mots qu'il allait lui dire.

« Kate, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je sais que j'aurais dû décrocher ce foutu téléphone, mais j'étais tellement épuisé, que je voulais juste… Dormir. C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Dire qu'elle avait été relâchée. Si seulement jamais su, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Elle voulait m'avoir moi, si seulement tu lui avais dit où j'étais. Si seulement tu avais attendu que j'arrive. Tu ne serais pas là et je serais à ta place. Je devrais être à ta place. Ce n'est pas juste.»

_La vie est injuste… Mais cette chienne n'a que faire de ce que vous pensez…_

Il fit un pas en avant. Rongé par la culpabilité il la fixait, cherchant les mots pour s'excuser, cherchant les mots pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours. Mais à la place, il n'y avait que de larmes et des remords.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, Kate… »

Il posa délicatement une _Immortelle_, rouge au cœur jaune, sur le bois vernis du cercueil.

« J'ai cru avoir assez de temps... »

Le temps. Cette notion si abstraite qu'on croit à tort en avoir toujours assez. Puis un jour, vos illusions sont balayées tel un coup de vent sur un tas de feuille. Et ce que vous n'avez pas osé dire, pas osé avouer, finit par rester ancrer en vous, comme un mauvais souvenir. Qui se rappelle à vous dès que vous fermez les yeux... Dès que vous tentez de faire apparaitre un souvenir heureux de l'être aimé.

Il tendit la main pour poser la _Rose Noire_ qu'il tenait encore fermement.

Il observa une dernière fois le cercueil, s'imaginant Beckett dormir paisiblement. Puis il déposa un baiser et s'éloigna…

Il espérait que quelque part elle puisse comprendre son message…

Et d'une certain façon, lui pardonner.

La _Rose Noire_ pour lui dire que son amour pour elle perdurera jusque dans la mort.  
Une _Immortelle_ pour lui dévoiler ses regrets éternels et cette douleur qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

_ « Les pires sanglots répandus sur les tombes le sont pour des mots non dits et des actes non faits. »  
**Harriet Beecher Stowe**_


End file.
